KP: Kitten Possible
by Silent Magi
Summary: Sometimes days just seem to keep getting worse, but when you're a teenage superhero that is having a string of bad days, life always is going to be showing its interesting side.  After a mission goes awry, Kim has to face a new challenge in life.
1. Chapter 1

Kitten Possible

Chapter 1

As Kim dragged herself into her bed, she just could not figure out how the day could get any worse. DNAmy had been releasing her own pet creations out again. While the cuddle buddies based monstrosities were often cute, they still destroyed nearly twenty-five thousand dollars worth of property in the first day. Getting the cuddle buddies to settle down wasn't hard, but one of them had knocked over a mess of chemicals into a fire, causing a chain reaction. Kim only had time to save DNAmy from the ensuing explosion before getting covered head to toe in a sticky syrup of chemicals. On top of that, semester finals were murder, and the lingering smell from the chemicals, even after three showers, gave Bonnie an opportunity to try and get her thrown off the squad. Little did she know as she collapsed onto her bed that she had tempted fate by wondering how things could be worse.

The next morning Kim stretched in her bed, letting out a huge yawn as her claws extended from her paws and her tail uncurled behind her. Wait, claws? Paws? TAIL?!?! Leaping off her bed, Kim bolted to the full sized mirror in her room and looked at her reflection in it. Instead of her normal body, she saw a calico cat staring back. Blinking slowly Kim turned to her pants from last night and tried to dig out her Kimmunicator. Failing that, she sat down to try and collect her thoughts. She had to go see Ron, he had a spare Kimmunicator, and she'd be able to write out what happened for him to tell Wade so that the computer whiz kid could then help her figure out a solution.

Grabbing out a piece of paper and an ink well she had gotten as thanks from an Amish family, Kim tried to write out a note to her parents that she'd be out for a while, and she'd call when she had the chance. Or at least, that was the plan. First when she bit the paper to pull out a sheet, she pierced right through it and tore it. After she had finally gotten that spread out where she could work on it, the next challenge was to get the ink well down. Leaping up to the shelf it was on was easy, and navigating to where the well rested was easier still, but then she started moving it and the sloshing ink inside caught her attention. After it settled down Kim shook her head and nudged the ink into a pile of laundry at the base of the shelf to prevent it from breaking open. Leaping down onto her desk, Kim's attention was diverted by a quill pen she had gotten from a group of Tibetan monks whom she had saved from being used by Professor Dementor in one of his plots. The window was open, and a slight breeze was causing the feather to sway gently. Reaching out Kim batted at the feather playfully, smiling as it continued to shift in front of her. Forgetting about the note she was trying to write, Kim played with the feather until it finally fell from the holder and rested on her desk, causing her body to droop in disappointment. Blinking again, Kim remembered what she was doing and leaped down from the desk mentally cursing herself for getting distracted so easily. Reaching the ink well she set to pulling out the plug with her teeth while her paws tried to hold the bottle. After a couple minutes of work, the cork popped out, coating her front side with ink before pooling onto her carpet. Spitting out the plug in an attempt to get the taste of ink out of her mouth Kim growled in frustration as she looked at the ink spreading over her carpet. This note just would not work out at all, so she decided to just hurry over to Ron's and try and get back to normal. At least they didn't have class that day.

Tracking ink prints across her room, Kim frowned as she leaped out her window onto the roof. Walking down the slight angle she started climbing down the gutters, only to find that her paws didn't grip well at all. As she fell her body seemed to right itself on its own, landing her on her feet gracefully, while she looked around to see if anyone had spotted her. After noticing that no one was about, Kim relaxed slightly and started running towards Ron's in the most direct route. Leaping over the fences was easy enough, until she ran into Mr. McKittrick's pit bull. At first she had tried to sneak past while it was snoozing in its doghouse, but it must have smelled her as it perked up just as she thought she was clear. Letting her ears droop as she heard it growl Kim coiled and leaped away, only to find out that the dog wasn't chained. Her luck just did not seem to have anything good about it today, she thought as she let out a piteous cry, running down a back alley with a pit bull on her newly acquired tail. She no longer cared that she was getting covered in soot and grim, all she cared about was getting away without being mauled. Her heart sank lower when she heard another voice join in the barking, looking back she saw a Rottweiler had decided that she was a problem for it. Turning sharply out of the alleyway onto a busy sidewalk, she darted between legs in an attempt to shake the two dogs chasing her. Looking over her shoulder again she let out a moan of fear as she noticed another three had decided to join in. Things didn't look good as she could feel her body growing tired, and see that the dogs were gaining on her.

Turning to face forward again she smiled slightly seeing an open air market ahead that could be where she could lose them. Diving under a fruit stand Kim started really pouring on the speed, trying to get away from the dogs that were crashing through every obstacle she tried to place between her and them. Slipping between some crates she was finally able to take a deep breath as she navigated the narrow spaces to the top, where she managed to leap up onto an awning. Walking along the rail she skirted the front of the store, and leap down, leaving the dogs sniffing around the crates. With a triumphant smirk Kim turned to walk away again, only to let out a howl of pain as someone stepped on her tail.

Without even bothering to look back, Kim took off away from the dogs she knew were after again. Turning down a side alley again Kim caught a glimpse of just how close the snapping maws of the dogs behind her were, causing her to kick up her escape speed again. Running as fast as she could, Kim bolted out of the alleyway and across a street, wanting to cry in frustration as she crossed the empty thoroughfare. She knew that the dogs weren't going to have a problem crossing it, and she was losing ground to them the longer this chase went on. Turning to run along this street rather than down the alleyway she heard at least one of the dogs skid into a garbage can in the alley. Kim allowed herself a second of a smug smirk before she noticed the dead end she was heading for. Something told her that she should have stayed in bed today until suddenly a bright green flash went off behind her. Hearing an odd sound from behind her, and the whimpering of the dogs, Kim turned to look back and noticed that they were running away from a smoking crater in the street. Kim barely had time to wonder about the crater as she ran right into a wall, sending her back. Shaking her head to try and clear the dizziness Kim could barely heard a somewhat familiar voice speaking.

"Hey kitty, you alright?" the voice asked as she turned towards it. The only thing she saw before falling over with a mew of pain was neon green and black. After that she saw and heard no more as a pleasant state of unconsciousness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, thanks goes to Erin Mills for all his help.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 2

Kim woke slowly with a mew of pain; she had had the weirdest dream. She had dreamt that she was a cat that was being chased all over the city by a pack of dogs. Stretching out she winced slightly at the pain in her head and tail. Licking her paw she started grooming between her ears, noting that she didn't have ink on her chest anymore. Yawning again Kim leaped off her pillow to look around, only to stop in front of a mirror with a whimper. Apparently it wasn't as much of a dream as she thought: she was a cat.

Backing away from the mirror as she shook her head in denial, she felt her paws step on something. Looking down she noticed the charred remains of what appeared to be several pictures of her human face. Turning to look up at the wall behind her she noted several scorch marks marring it, and a pristine picture of herself hanging on the wall. It appeared that she was not only a cat, but also in the home of someone that hated her. She could deal with this, all she had to do was get out and get to Wade or Ron and they'd help her get back to normal. That was the plan, so now it was time to put it into action. Slinking around the home, she first noticed that it appeared to be more of a suite apartment than a house. The next thing she noted was the utter lack of windows, and the solid steel construction of the place.

With a sigh she curled up next to the only door leading out she could find, and waited. Once the owner of this place returned she'd bolt. While she was sitting and waiting for the door to open Kim noticed that she was rather hungry, and the smell of the tuna she had seen sitting out on the floor in the kitchen wasn't helping matters. Getting up, she walked back into the kitchen and started nibbling on the tuna, keeping an eye on the doorway. After she finished off the tuna, she licked her lips and started grooming her whiskers with her paws, only to let out a growl of frustration, stopping herself from continuing the grooming. This wasn't the time for that; she had to escape before she was recognized for who she was.

Walking back to the main room, Kim curled up under a sun lamp by the door, watching the door quietly. With a yawn Kim laid her head in her paws and let her eyes slide partially shut against the bright and warm light. It was so pleasant to just lay there in the warmth; it just made her want to purr. After a couple minutes she found that she was purring softly while drifting to sleep. A quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone, besides cats are supposed to take cat naps, aren't they? Letting her eyes close, Kim simply purred herself to sleep in the pleasant warmth of the sunlamp.

Hearing a faint swoosh and click of the door closing Kim bolted upright, trying to get through it before it was completely shut, trapping her inside with the owner of the place. Getting to the door itself Kim felt her ears flatten with dismay as it was already shut. So much for cats being light sleepers, she thought as she turned to see who had entered and nearly let out a hiss. Standing there with a bemused expression stood the one woman in the world that she didn't want to see right now.

Shego just stared at her for a moment before turning and walking into the kitchen, having nothing better to do, Kim followed the green and black female and watched her as she pulled out a pair of pet dishes. Shego filled one with water from the tap and set it on the floor with the other. "Good to see you up kitten, you've been out for two days."

'_Two days? No wonder I'm hungry,' _Kim thought with a mental frown. Walking over to the water dish, Kim started lapping up the water, trying to keep Shego thinking that she was just an ordinary cat. Watching as Shego filled up the other bowl with some more tuna Kim frowned again thinking about her diet to be.

She had to get out of here before the chemicals wore off, but she couldn't be too suspicious about it. Lifting her head she walked over to Shego and began to rub against her legs, purring softly.

"You really are an affectionate kitten," Shego said with a smile. "I know it's probably just that you're glad I saved you from those mutts, and fed you. I know you don't really care about me."

'_What does she mean by that?_' Kim thought as she looked up at Shego curiously. Pawing gently at Shego's boots she mewed softly, trying to get Shego to keep talking.

Setting down the food Shego smiled and scratched Kim right behind the ears, causing the cat's instincts to purr loudly. "I know you cats like your independence, but how about you hang out here until you recover from the beating you gave yourself?"

Tilting her head at the green-skinned female, Kim let out a curious meow, before pawing at Shego's boots again. "I suppose that might be a bit fuzzy. But you ran into a wall kitten. You're your own nemesis."

'_I'd like to see you keep track of things like that while running for your life in a new body._' Kim huffed with mental indignation as she leaned into the hand that Shego was petting her with.

"You look like a Nemesis to me, would you like that?" Shego asked teasingly.

Kim mewed her consent to the name; meanwhile Shego picked her up and carried her into the living room, sitting the both of them on the couch. Kim looked around curiously at the new vantage point, trying to plot out her the way to escape from the room. Her thoughts grow distracted as Shego turned on the TV to the news.

"In other news, the man hunt for teen superhero Kim Possible has gone into its second day. No information has been revealed if this is a kidnapping or just a missing person incident, but police are keeping a lookout for known enemies of Ms. Possible," the news caster spoke with lowered eyes. "Our prayers go to the Possible family in these troubling times."

"Heh, so little miss goody-goody finally ran away huh? I guess she finally admitted she can't do everything," Shego groused while balling up a fist. "Hey Nemmy, wanna see a trick? Watch!"

With a flick of the arm, a ball of plasma leaped out from Shego's fist and smashed into the picture of Kim on the far wall, just below where the heroine's ribs were depicted. Shego sighed and petted Kim again with a frown. "Another nine, I'm off on my aim today."

Kim gulped as she watched the partially burnt photograph drift to the floor to join the others laying there. '_Ok... I am SO getting out of here. I think Shego might kill me on sight now,_' Kim noted as the pieces settled. '_How did she get a picture of me anyhow?_'

A crackling filled the room as the intercom by the door buzzed to life. "Shego! I'm coming down to discuss our plans for tomorrow."

Kim mewed in surprise at Drakken's tone, until she saw Shego roll her eyes. "Shego, what was that? Was that a cat?"

Shego stroked Kim's back gently to try and get her to be silent. "What cat? There's no cat here."

"You know the rules Shego, there are to be no cats on the base. I'm allergic to them," Drakken stated while Kim rolled onto her back and started to playfully bat around Shego's hands.

"There're no cats here Dr. D. What did you want?" Shego said with a small smile as she let her kitten play with her hand.

"I'm coming down to talk about the plans for tomorrow, and I'm bringing some coco-moo," Drakken proclaimed.

Shego rolled her eyes again at the way Drakken said chocolate milk. "Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes, but make it quick, I want to take a shower before bed."

Drakken huffed before hanging up. Shego sighed and smiled down at the kitten in her lap, looking asleep. "Sorry Nemmy, but I have to hide you before Drakken comes. I've got a nice pillow set up in my room for you."

Standing up, Shego carried the tired cat into her room, and laid her down on the pillow with a small ball of yarn next to her. "Now you be good and quiet in here while I deal with Dr. D. After that I'll play with you some more."

Taking the fact that the cat never woke up as an agreement, Shego walked out of the room and got busy cleaning up the rest of the suite, making sure to hide Nemmy's bowls in a cupboard. After she had left the room, Kim's eyes opened and she prowled to the mostly closed door, where she curled up in the shadows to watch Shego and Drakken talking.

'_I wonder what Drakken's up to this time,_' Kim thought while watching Shego bring the doctor into her living room. At Drakken's first sneeze Kim smiled to herself. '_Well, it seems he wasn't kidding about being allergic... maybe I should get closer..._'

"Now Shego," Drakken started after he blew his nose on his hanky, "As I... I... ACHOO! As I was saying, we need to go... t'go... t'ACHOO! To go over the plans for the next raid. I... I... ACHOO!" I need you to go to a jewelry store tomorrow for a few dozen gems of various sizes."

"You alright Dr. D? Maybe you should go lay down..." Shego commented with faux-gentleness as she sipped her chocolate milk. She was obviously enjoying seeing the blue genius sneezing his brains out.

"I'll be fine, I know there's a... a... ACHOO! Cat in here, and I will find it," Drakken sniffled while looking around. "When I do, it's out with it."

"No, I don't have a cat. And even if I did, I wouldn't let you touch it," Shego stated while a ball of plasma surrounded her fist. "Now, are you done?"

"Yes," Drakken said while sweating nervously.

"Good, now get out," commanded Shego, causing Drakken to bolt for the door.

Shego smirked as she lowered her fist and stood up to shut the door behind Drakken. "I have to invite him over more for these little get togethers..." Shego mused while dumping the chocolate milk down her kitchen sink.

'_Hmm, so Shego's not happy being under Drakken's command,_' Kim thought while slipping out of the bedroom. Walking over to the cabinet that held her water and food, she pawed at it softly, mewing piteously.

"Oh, so you're hungry, are you? Alright my little Nemmy, let's get you your food," Shego cooed while pulling out the two bowls.

'_I will so never get used to her being so... sweet,_' Kim thought as she nibbled away at the tuna. '_It reminds me of when she was hit with that nice ray._'

Shego smiled at her little cat before going to a drawer and pulling out a box marked 'Target Practice'. Opening the box Shego pulled out the next of hundreds of photos of Kim and some tape, fixing it to the wall over the burn spots.

Kim watched all this while eating and drinking, silently her thoughts turned back to the nice Miss Go. While she wished she knew what Shego was going to say, she didn't really want to find out right now. Cleaning her whiskers and lips with her paws, Kim failed to notice the green figure standing over her. "Come on Nemmy, bath time."

With those five words, Kim's feline instincts let out a whimper of terror, which Kim could not fully understand. The human part of Kim did have one major problem though. She was going to be showering with her bitter enemy, and she had little choice in the matter.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Shego's hands catching her gently about the middle and lifting her up. '_Kim... react first, think later,_' Kim mentally commanded as Shego carried her off to the bathroom, humming 'Hello, Hello, Hello' by the Oh Boyz. '_I think I am starting to learn too much about my enemy now..._'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again going to Erin Mills for beta reading and helping with suggestions.

* * *

Kitten Possible  
Chapter 3

'_Showering with Shego wasn't as bad as I thought,_' Kim mused while staring at her reflection in the mirror.

'_It was a lot worse..._' It wasn't the lavender shampoo, or the ice water that got her. No, it was the worst of all possible fates. Shego sang in the shower, and she sang 'Mr Roboto' by Styx. Kim could have sworn her brain was going to try and escape out of her ears if she had to stay in the shower much longer.

Thankfully the shower and Shego's singing ended quickly enough. Unfortunately for Kim, Shego wanted to blow dry her first. That in and of itself wouldn't have been bad, except that Shego used her plasma fists to pet her dry. Nerve wracking would have been putting it mildly. But at least it was over now, and Shego had said that they were going to bed.

Yawning with a soft squeak, Kim looked for the pillow she had been laying on earlier, thinking to head to bed. Looking around where the pillow had been Kim felt puzzled when she noticed it was missing. Spreading her search to encompass the entire bedroom Kim finally found it again, lying on the foot of Shego's bed. With a mental sigh Kim leaped onto her pillow and curled up, watching the spot Shego was resting on.

'_It's hard to believe sometimes that Shego and Miss Go are the same person..._' Kim mused studying her long time foe, '_But seeing her like this in her unguarded moments makes it so much more believable._'

Laying her head down Kim let out a sigh of frustration over her situation. '_Half the world is probably worried sick about me, the other half is probably rejoicing, and here I am the pet of my worst enemy. Things just can't possibly get worse..._' Kim thought just before nature's call reminded her about how things can always be worse.

With a mental grumble Kim leaped off her pillow and padded to the bathroom. Getting to the room she sighed as she looked between the toilet and the litter box. Rolling her eyes Kim scampered over to the toilet and leapt onto the seat, looking down at the water inside. Seeing that it was clean, she turned around and squatted on the edge of the stool, letting nature take its course while her eyes wandered about the surprisingly furnished bathroom. '_I always thought pictured Shego being more Spartan than this,_' Kim mused silently.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Shego sat up and looked at the empty pillow. "Huh, I guess Nemmy is using the litterbox..."

Rolling out of the bed, Shego padded across her room, and turned on the bathroom light, locking eyes with Kim sitting on the toilet. Shego blinked a few times to make certain that she was seeing and hearing what she was. It appeared that her cat was using the toilet.

Kim meowed noisily to get Shego's attention enough to wake the green-skinned female so she would stop staring. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were using it. Let me know when you're done," Shego said as she stepped out and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness again, Shego tried to figure out if she was seeing things from lack of sleep or not. The flushing of the toilet however brought her back in time to see her kitten walk out of the bathroom.

Kim stopped about three steps out of the bathroom and looked over her shoulder at Shego. Letting out a series of mews, Kim nodded to the bathroom and then scampered off, a piece of toilet paper stuck to one of her hind paws.

"That's it. No more sushi from the back of the fridge, ever again." Shego concluded as she entered into her bathroom.

Kim sighed as she plucked the toilet paper off of her paw, spitting it out into the waste bin before curling back up on her pillow. Yawning she smirked at the mental image of Shego when she saw her sitting on the stool. '_It's good to be able to do anything._'

Kim looked over as the toilet flushed, and Shego exited the bathroom. Walking over, she spotted the toilet paper lying on top of the waste bin and sighed. "Okay, after the mission... I'm cleaning out that damn fridge."

As dawn broke the next morning Shego stood in front of Middleton's finest jewelers. "I need to renegotiate for no work before nine..." Shego groused as she glared at the shining windows. At least this is going to be an easy job.

Shego opened the door and looked around inside of the building, taking note of the guard in front of the vault. He would most likely be the first person to be an idiot, what with his compensation of a side arm. Turning towards him, Shego walked along, eyeing the jewels and such that she would be taking with her. Finally getting into position she smirked and powered up her plasma fists. "Alright boys and girls, let's play Shego says! Shego says drop the weapons and step away from those alarms."

Shego smiled as everyone in the place raised their hands into the air, after dropping anything that could possibly be considered a weapon onto a pile in the center of the room. "Apparently you all know me, and you probably can guess what I want. So, let's get to it already. Anyone hits the alarms and you're on the wrong end of a bioplasmic enema."

From her vantage point, Shego smiled as she noticed everyone was doing the smart thing, smart being that they weren't trying to piss her off. Looking around a glitter caught her attention from the display next to her. Stepping over she smiled seeing a black leather choker with emerald studs and a single platinum plate in the center. Looking up at the clerk nearest her she snapped her fingers, getting his attention. "Hey you, get over here."

The clerk scrambled over to her quivering visibly with fear. "Y...y...yes m...ma'am? H...how can I help you?"

Shego smiled wickedly as she pointed to the choker that she had seen. "Listen Champ, you can you guys do engraving here?"

"Y...yes m...m...ma'am, we h...have a v...variety of s...styles to ch...chose from," the clerk stuttered out while pulling out a book of styles and showing them off. "P...please choose any that you like. Pleasedon'tkillme."

Shego waved him off while she flipped through the book, looking at the different styles. "Just go get the rest of my stuff together; I'll call you over when I'm ready."

The clerk nodded and bolted away, gathering up the jewels for Shego while she was distracted with the book.

As Shego casually flipped through the pages of the book, her brows furrowed at a noise, without looking up she fired a plasma bolt at the feet of the security guard that was trying to sneak up on her. "Bad idea there sport. I recommend you just sit down and shut up. Heroes piss me off, you don't want me pissed."

The guard sat down as though his legs turned to jelly. Shego didn't bother looking up as she finally found a style that she liked. "Hey Champ, get your ass over here."

The clerk bolted over as fast as he could, to look at attend to her. "Y...yes m...ma'am? H...Have y...you d...d...d...decided?"

"Yeah, I want that choker I pointed at earlier engraved in style #42A, and I want it done now," Shego said with an evil smile.

"Y...yes m...ma'am... It w...will only b...be a m...moment," the clerk said while collecting the item to engrave. "W...what am I p...p...putting on it m...ma'am?"

"Nemmy, that's N-E-M-M-Y, and if I don't like it, I will ignite your blood vessels," Shego growled while leaning into the clerk's face. "Got it Champ?"

Shego smiled as the clerk scampered back into the engraving room where she could see him working on the choker's plate through the doorway. Sighing she slammed her fist back over her shoulder into the guard's face, spreading him out on the floor behind her. "I told you not to play the hero, Sport."

Pulling out her file, Shego began to clean off the metal tubes at her finger tips, blowing to clear the debris as she loosens it. Looking at the jewelry gathering at her feet, she gave a pleased smile before noticing that the clerk had returned with her choker. "Good timing there Champ, let's see it."

Inspecting the choker Shego couldn't help but smiling at how she pictured Nemmy's joyful reaction to her gift. Looking up at the trembling clerk she flared her fist right in front of him, causing him to fall back into a puddle of yellow. "Good work, but I didn't ask for the heart with the tail of the 'y'."

"I... I... I'm sssssorry m...ma'am, I thought I would do it to benice. Ididn'tmeantoupsetyou,pleaseDON'TKILLME!" the clerk pleaded while sweat broke out everywhere on him.

Slashing her fiery fist in front of the clerk, she smirked as he passed out before she admired the choker again. "I like it," she said before tucking it into her uniform, pulling out her communicator with her hand. "Okay boys, come in and get the bags. We're done here."

Shego smirked as the muscle bound morons Drakken called henchmen filed in. "Alright, load it up and get it back to Dr. D," Shego commanded while walking out, "Oh, and if Sport over there does anything stupid, fry him."

Leaping into her black and green convertible Shego let her engine roar to life before squealing her tires out of the area. She always hated driving the rental cars that Drakken gave her while her baby was in the shop, but it was worth it. This car had all her favorite songs loaded into its stereo system, and could outrun anything but a rocket car. With her hair whipping behind her in the wind Shego smiled as she felt the bulge of her gift for Nemmy. "She'll love it, but I should get her some toys too... maybe I'll stop at a pet store..."

Shego smirked as she turned into Furvana, having heard Falsetto Jones squeaking its praises at the last villains' convention. Pulling into an open stall next to a handicap spot, Shego strode into the store with a smile. "Now... I should get her some catnip, some toys, a scratching post... and maybe some treats."

Grabbing a cart on her way, Shego walked down the cat aisle getting completely lost in all the choices. "Maybe I should get some help..."

While Shego was busy terrorizing the poor clerks at Furvana, Kim was lying on her couch watching some old cartoons. She had been watching the news, but all the reports about her disappearance had started depressing her. Originally she had been searching for an escape route, but couldn't open the door, and the air vents had solid grating on them.

Kim's ears perked up as she heard the door swoosh open, and she saw a familiar blue form striding in. Leaping off the couch, she ducked underneath thankful that she didn't appear to be shedding. Drakken's sneezing started seconds after he entered the room.

"I know... ACHOO! Shego has a... a... ACHOO! a cat in here," Drakken grumbled while wiping his nose with a tissue, "I'll fi... fi... ACHOO find it and throw it out!"

'_I'd love to see you try Drakken,_' Kim thought as her playful cat nature took over. Once Drakken had passed the couch, Kim snuck out the far side silently.

Leaping across the room, Kim dove into Shego's kitchen, sliding her water bowl into the entryway. Mewing softly she ducked into a cupboard to watch as Drakken walked in, landing a foot right inside her bowl, causing not only that foot to slide out from under him, but also the water to slouch all over, soaking his foot and his rear when he landed in the water.

Kim laughed silently as Drakken pseudo-cursed, giving her a chance to slip out unnoticed. Bolting into the bathroom she curled up under the sink as far back as she could get. Letting out a louder meow to draw Drakken's attention, she couldn't help but smirk as he spotted her. Playing right into her plan, Drakken dropped down on all fours and crawled to catch her.

"I ha... ACHOO have you now cat," Drakken proclaimed drawing nearer.

Kim almost pitied him as she swiped just shy of his nose, claws extended. This caused Drakken to slam his head into the sink, leading to another bout of pseudo-cursing. Kim let out a taunting series of hisses that sounded like laughter.

"You think you're a... a... ACHOO all that cat ACHOO! But you're ACHOO not!" Drakken screamed out as he charged after the cat.

Kim skidded to a halt in front of Shego's clothes hamper in her bedroom, shaking her tail at Drakken teasingly. As Drakken barreled in, Kim waited until the last second to leap out of the way, causing Drakken to smash into Shego's dirty laundry. As he struggled through the mess, Drakken ripped a black lace bra from his face and stormed into the living room, never noticing the green sock that clung to his back. "I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU!"

Kim found herself in a corner without an escape route as Drakken stalked closer, raising the bra as though he thought it a lethal weapon. "Now cat, you're mine!"

At that moment Shego entered the room. "Nemmy, I'm home! And I brought pres..." Shego trailed off her eyes looking on Drakken ready to attack her cat. Hearing Nemmy let out a pained mewl, Shego's eyes lit with rage as a wordless shriek resounded around the room and an aura of green, fiery death surrounded her body.

Drakken turned around and felt his whole arms go limp from the sheer rage Shego was showing. Normally he'd be begging for his life, but right now the only thing he could think to do was run screaming in panic. That was exactly what he did, screaming like a little girl as Shego chased after him, lobbing balls of plasmic death at him.

Kim blinked as she watched Shego and Drakken leave, part of her wanted to bolt out the door and find her friends. However the other part dominated as she hid in Shego's closet, leaving the door open a crack to watch for Shego's return. Kim couldn't believe how much her body shook with fear of the rage Shego expressed.

Five minutes later Shego reentered her suite and started looking around frantically. "Nemmy! Nemmy, come out! Please Nemmy, don't leave me!" Shego cried while she searched every nook and cranny she could think of her kitten hiding in. "Nemmy, please talk to me, I'm sorry for scaring you."

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat and buried herself further under the clothing watching the woman searching high and low for her. She was truly terrified right now, and didn't want to come out. Watching as Shego slumped down in front of the couch Kim's breath caught. '_Is that... no way, Shego's crying,_' Kim thought in shock.

It was true; Shego had her face in her hands and was crying into them, murmuring Nemmy repeatedly. Kim bit her lower lip gently as she felt her heart reaching out to the older female. Crawling out of the closet Kim walked over slowly and quietly so as to not alert Shego to her presence.

'_I... I have to get out,_' Kim thought as she neared the still open door. Looking back over her shoulder she winced hearing Shego's murmuring had turned into sobs. Lowering her ears, Kim walked back and placed her front paws on Shego's legs. '_I can't believe I'm doing this..._' Kim's mind muttered as she mewed questioningly at Shego.

Shego slid her hands down from her bloodshot eyes to lock eyes with Nemmy's concerned eyes. Reaching down with shaking hands, Shego scooped up Kim and held her close crying into the kitten's soft fur. "I thought you had run off, I'm so sorry Nemmy. I thought I was going to be alone again."

Kim's eyes widened at the sheer pain and loneliness she heard in Shego's voice. Letting her eyes soften she licked Shego's cheek gently, trying to make her feel better. It seemed to work as Shego pulled her back and started to pet her. The slow steady petting seemed to calm both of them; because when Shego next spoke her voice was calmer, but seemed almost dead.

"Nemmy, you're my only friend. Dr. D. and his goons are just co-workers; I don't even know most of their names. When I heard you cry out, I just snapped," Shego said while she continued her pathological petting, "I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

'_This is so not good,_' Kim thought as she nuzzled into Shego's petting, '_She is going to go psycho if she finds out who I am._'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks go again to Erin Mills for his help.

* * *

Kitten Possible  
Chapter 4

Kim sighed as she stared up at Shego, who had slumped over in sleep while she was still petting. '_She seemed so broken at the thought of losing me..._' Kim mused as she rubbed against Shego's belly. '_If I don't return to being human she wouldn't be alone, but I have to save the world. I don't know what to do._'

Lying down on Shego's lap Kim watched the open doorway that would allow her to escape. Millions of thoughts were running through her head as she debated running through it to freedom. Lowering her eyes she spotted something that Shego had dropped when she saw Drakken. It was a bag from Furvana stuffed full of a lot of cat toys and treats.

Leaping lightly off of Shego's lap Kim inspected the toys and tilted her head in thought, '_Shego really went all out for her Nemmy. It looks like she really does love her,_' Kim thought for a moment before looking down at the ground. '_Kinda sucks having to lie to her like this._'

Hearing a clicking noise she blinked as she saw Drakken waiting outside the door with what looked like a piece of fish in one hand and the other tucked behind his back. Kim blinked slowly as she neared the door her eyes seemingly focused on the fish. Just before she walked past the door she whipped her tail end around and knocked the door shut in Drakken's shocked face. '_Maybe I do give him more credit than he deserves,' _Kim thought with a mental sigh.

While Drakken pounded on the door, Kim crawled back over by Shego and curled up in the green woman's lap again. Letting out a yawn she decided to take a nap with her temporary owner.

Kim woke as she felt Shego's legs shift underneath her, looking over at the clock she guessed that Shego had been out for about three hours now. Facing Shego again, Kim leaned up between her breasts and licked the tip of Shego's nose. As Shego's eyes fluttered open she smiled at Kim sweetly, "Hey Nemmy, you stayed. Bet you're hungry."

Kim let out a pleading meow as she leapt off Shego, walking to the kitchen. Shego watched her kitten with a smile as she rose from the ground. "I can never predict what you're going to do, that reminds me of that goody-goody princess Possible."

Kim stiffened slightly at the comment, eyeing the burnt remains of the pictures before scampering into the kitchen. Shego laughed as she followed the kitten, thinking that her tone scared the poor thing again. "I'm sorry Nemmy, I didn't mean to startle you."

Pulling out a can of tuna Shego sighed and started to open it. "Kim's not that bad a person really; she could be a rival if she dedicated herself to fighting. Sometimes she reminds me of me, before my brothers turned me off from crime fighting. I really have a lot of fun fighting her."

Draining the tuna Shego sighed and shook her head. "I guess we all have regrets to live with, huh Nemmy?"

Shego smiled as she pulled out a fork. Afterwards she scraped the tuna into the pet food bowl. Sliding it towards Nemmy she went over to the fridge and pulled out a soda for herself. While Kim ate the tuna, Shego sat at the table and sipped her soda. After a moment Shego reached into her pocket and retrieved the choker she had engraved earlier, looking it over with a smile she noted that it didn't seem to have any damage from her earlier rampage.

Kim looked up after she had finished eating when she noticed something sparkling in Shego's hand. Silently padding over she leaped into Shego's lap and then onto the table to look at the shiny object. Looking at the choker she tilted her head as she noticed it said 'Nemmy' on it with a little heart swirled into the tail of the 'y'. '_You have got to be kidding,_' Kim thought as she eyed the collar, '_She is not putting that on me._'

With that thought Kim sat looking at Shego expectantly. "What do you think Nemmy? I stole it just for you."

Shego's face fell when Kim turned away in a huff, almost as though offended Shego didn't buy it.

"Come on Nemmy, don't be like that, it's a beautiful collar," Shego pleaded while holding out the choker, "See, it has your name on it and everything."

Kim turned her head so that it was faced completely away from the choker, her eyes remaining shut. After a moment she sniffed and meowed annoyed.

"Is it because I stole it?" Shego asked which to her surprise got a nod out of the cat.

With a vexed sigh Shego lowered her head to look at the kitten on her table. "Come on Nemmy, I can't afford nice crap like this with what Dr. D's paying."

When the cat walked across the table and sat with her back toward Shego, the green-skinned woman gave another vexed sigh. "Alright, fine, I do get paid enough, but I forgot my money at home."

"MROW!" Kim shouted accusingly at Shego while turning her disapproving glare on the villainess.

Shego slumped slightly at the look and shouted back, "OKAY ALREADY! IT WAS MORE FUN TO DO IT THIS WAY, ALRIGHT?!"

Kim sniffed haughtily as she curled up, with her nose turned up at the gift being presented to her. Seeing her Nemmy rejecting the gift based on the fact it was stolen Shego sighed putting her forehead into her hands. "I can't believe I'm getting a morality lecture from a cat!"

Kim turned to give Shego a smirk when her eyes came across something that she had thought was her own trademarked technique. Shego was giving her a full force puppy dog pout, and she could already feel her resolve weakening. When Shego said, "Pwetty pwease wittle Nemmy... I stole-ed it for youuuu..." with the cute baby like voice Kim knew that she was crumbling inside.

Shego shook the choker slowly, letting the lights catch Kim's cat eyes. Kim uncoiled slightly, eyes locked on the shiny surface that had captivated her attention. "Lookie-wookie, it has your naaaaame on it..."

Kim reached out a paw, letting her kitty instincts take over as her human mind still reeled from the puppy dog pout broadside she had received. Shego jiggled it around, enticing Kim to submit to the shiny.

Kim stared at her reflection in the mirror with her ears flat. '_I let her put a collar on me. I have to be insane,_' Kim thought as she turned to look at Shego.

"Oh Nemmy, you're so cute!" Shego said while reaching out to scratch Kim under the chin. Letting out a soft purr Kim sighed internally as she tried to figure out how she succumbed to the pout so easily.

Looking up again, Kim noticed that Shego was now dangling a wad of string pieces tied to a longer one above her. Instinctively Kim swiped at the ball, batting it away easily. When it came back she whacked it out again, mewing playfully. Continuing to bat the ball around, Kim mewed happily while Shego giggled. After a few minutes Kim pounced on the ball, and held it down to the table, where she bit into it.

'_Wait... what the... why am I..._' Kim's mind finally started to regain itself as she gnawed on the yarn. '_I feel like an idiot._'

Releasing the yarn Kim walked away with an annoyed twitch to her step. She stopped when she heard a jingling of a bell. Looking back she saw Shego shaking a mouse that had a bell around its neck.

Turning around again, she eyed the mouse, crouching low as she stalked towards where the mouse laid on the table. Shego twitched her fingers holding the string for the mouse to get it moving. When Kim tried to pounce on the mouse with a squeaking roar, Shego watched as she landed full on the mouse.

Kim blinked at the odd taste filling her mouth. It was strangely pleasing to her feline tongue, drawing her in. '_I feel funny... wait... was that catnip?_' was the last thing Kim thought before the buzzed and euphoric feeling surged through her. Tossing the mouse around, Kim tweaked out and started chasing it around, knocking it about with insane mental giggling.

Diving down onto the mouse, Kim gave mentally shouted, '_KITTY DEATH FROM ABOVE!_' Rolling about she let out a series of mews while she grilled the mouse mentally, '_GOTCHA! So you thought you could escape from me, huh? Who sent you? Ve haff vays uv makingk joo tahlk._'

Standing before the toy she glared down at it, while her mind said, '_I AM BAST! LOOK UPON ME AND WORSHIP!_' Seeing that the mouse wasn't obeying she leaped on it again with a mental cry of '_BONZAI!!!_'

All this while, Shego was laughing hysterically at the kitty's playful and spastic actions. Shaking her head she removed the mouse and put it back into the air tight bag that it had come in. Standing up, she left to go into the kitchen, never noticing Nemmy following behind her. Kim watched as Shego opened the fridge, perking up even more. '_I can has cheezburger?_'

Shego pulled out some fixings for a sandwich, the cheese drawing Kim's attention most of all. Leaping up onto the counter, Kim started stalking closer to where Shego was making the sandwich. Silently the great predator neared the lunchmeat; curling her legs underneath herself she readied to pounce.

Just before she leapt, a green hand pushed her away, sending her skidding along the surface of the counter into a large two handled pot that flipped over and covered her. '_AMBUSH! TAKE COVER!_' Kim's mind cried out as she peeked out from under the pot.

Creeping forward Kim smirked as she neared the area that Shego had been working on the sandwich. '_Hehe, can't see me, I'sa ninja kitteh turtle,_' Kim's mind giggled. Shego in the meantime had finished making her sandwich and put away the fixings. Watching her little kitten she made a mental note not to give her catnip again.

Picking up her sandwich in one hand, and digging her kitten out from under the pot she gave a giggle at the cat's yawn. "Alright Nemmy, no more nip for you. Don't need to find a kitty rehab center."

Kim however only had one thought in her mind as she spread out her legs forward and behind her. '_LOOK MA! I'SA FLYING!_'

Shego carried the spastic cat to the couch and settled down with her to watch the news and eat her lunch. Kim climbed up onto Shego's shoulder and nuzzled under her chin, purring like a chainsaw. '_Sheggie... you's mah bestest fwiend, I wuvs yous!_'

Shego smiled faintly at her kitten when Nemmy slid down onto her lap and curled up to take a nap. Looking up at the news stories of the day she let out a sigh, a slight hint of worry to her eyes. "Kimmie's still missing? It's been four days. She should have come home already."

On her lap, Nemmy just snored peacefully oblivious to the world.


	5. Chapter 5

A special happy birthday update from me to you guys. That's right it's my b-day.

As an early gift the Erin Mills made a sketch of one of the scenes. as always to Erin for his work.

* * *

Kitten Possible  
Chapter 5

Kim put a paw to her head, and let out a moan of pain. '_Never again, I swear on all things you care to name to never do 'nip again. Just make the throbbing stop!_'

Shego watched her kitten with sorrowful eyes, the little dear had slept through the night but now she seemed to be feeling the effects of the catnip. She suspected if it was anything like a hangover, the poor thing's head would be exploding right now.

Shego smiled as she pet her poor little Nemmy, she had the day off from Drakken because he had to see an allergist to reduce the swelling. "You know Nemmy?" Shego whispered gently, "You are a lucky kitty."

Kim lowered her paw and glared at Shego as angrily as she could muster before slumping back down to the pillow she laid upon. "No really, you got rid of Drakken for me, and once you're feeling better we can play together."

Kim let out a moan of pain at the thought of playing again. Shego laughed softly as she pet Nemmy. "No more catnip, I know. But there're still some other toys we can play with."

Turning back to Shego, Kim gave her a death glare of doom, which had about all the effectiveness of a water balloon destroying a wall. All because of how cute Shego thought she looked when she did it. "Oh, that's so cute Nemmy. I wish I had a camera."

After an hour of Shego enjoying the cuteness of Nemmy, and Kim trying to figure out how she could whoop Shego in her current feline state, Kim felt well enough to show Shego her tail end and go get some water. Lapping up the water Kim sighed as she felt the pain fade.

Walking away from her bowls, Kim yawned and stretched. '_Alright, note to self, cat nip is not a good thing the morning after. I wonder what Shego's doing?_'

Padding into the living room Kim had to stop and prevent the laughter that attempted to escaper her lips at the sight of Shego waiting with a box of treats, cat ears on her head, and large sad eyes. Beside the treats there was a scratching post.

Kim blinked at the sight before her. Tilting her head she voiced a quizzical meow, as though asking Shego a question.

"What's that?" Shego asked, playing along. "Oh, are the ears just a touch too much?"

Kim nodded while she gave out a positive mew. After a moment she pointed her tail at the television, drawing Shego to her own reflection.

Shego's face fell as she looked into the TV. A strange sadness fell over her green features as she pulls the ears off and tucked them away. "Yeah... I guess you're right. I can't really do cute."

Kim frowned internally as she ran over and leaped up onto Shego's shoulder, nuzzling against the black-haired female's neck, purring gently to try and cheer her up. '_Can't do cute? So not the truth. Did you see yourself earlier?_'

Kim sighed, seeing expression growing happier, though the pain in her eyes remained. '_I can do anything, I can cheer up Shego._'

Leaping off Shego's shoulder, Kim flicked her tail so that the very end of it would whap against Shego's nose. Turning around she saw Shego looking down at her in surprise, which grew into a suspicious look. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Kim strutted forward and meowed proudly before sliding her tongue out teasingly. Shego's face once again grew shocked before she shook her finger with a clucking of her tongue. "Now, that's not very nice Nemmy. I'm going to have to take away your treats for that."

Kim felt her eyes grow sad and round at the thought of no treats. '_Sometimes letting this body take control is useful..._' Kim thought as she continued the hurt kitten look, mewling piteously. Catching an image of herself in the TV, she noticed that her kitty eyes were almost as good as her puppy dog pout. '_Hmm... there's an experiment. What works better "puppy dog pout" or "sad kitty eyes"?_'

Shego sighed as she opened the box of treats and fished one out for Kim, holding it out. "Alright, enough already!" exclaimed the green female, "I'm sorry."

Striding over Kim ate the treat and then licked Shego's hand affectionately. After a minute she pulled back and shook her head, as though trying to clear it. '_I have to stop letting the cat body lead like that..._'

Shego smiled and turned her hand over to scratch Nemmy between the ears, causing her to purr softly. "That's better Nemmy, being a good kitty means you get treats."

"SHEGO!" the com-link built into the wall screamed causing both females to jump, Nemmy's fur standing on end.

"I'm going to kill him," Shego muttered before raising her voice. "No need to yell Doc, I'm here."

"Come up to the main lab, I need to talk to you about the next stage of the plan," Drakken's voice commanded, causing both of the room's occupants to roll their eyes. "Leave that fuzzball there and come up."

Flicking off the com-unit Shego grumbled something about doctors being too fast and stood up with a sigh. "Sorry Nemmy, but mommy needs to go into work. You be good now."

As Shego walked out of the door, she failed to notice her cat slipping out behind her, quickly ducking behind a pillar. '_If you think I'm sitting out on the chance to mess with Drakken, you're nuts._'

Slinking along the shadows, Kim trailed Shego as she strode to the main lab. Once they got there, Kim leaped up onto the many ledges that circled it. Climbing up her ears flicked about for any signal that she had been discovered. Hearing none she smirked as she curled up in the shadows on one ledge well above the view of the two down on the floor.

Drakken huffed as he held an ice pack to his face to help reduce the swelling. "Took you long enough Shego."

"I had expected a day off Drewbie," Shego growled causing Drakken to jump back in fear. "Not that it matters but what did you call me up here for?"

"It's time to reveal my next step to taking over the world!" Drakken exclaimed with boyish glee.

Shego sighed and took a chair near the giant monitor. Watching Drakken gather together his diagrams and notes she couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration and boredom. Pulling out her file she began to clean off the claws of her gloves, biding her time rather than striking at the obvious weakness of it being his plan.

"Now Shego, I had you steal all that jewelry for a special reason, care to guess what it is?" Drakken asked with a smarmy look to his face.

Shego blew off the buildup she had collected before responding, never looking away from her nails. "So that you can look fabulous?"

"Right, so that I... NO!" Drakken shouted at his employee. "What they are for is THIS!"

Drakken rolled out a huge diagram showing a rather dazzling and complex looking ray gun. Meanwhile Kim was laughing silently at the sting Shego had given the blue doctor. Narrowing her eyes to focus on the diagram she could feel the laughter returning as she rolled her eyes.

"This is my newest hypno-ray. With this I'll be able to make everyone submit to my command," Drakken boasted while he pointed to various points on the diagram. "First, the metal from the jewelry was melted down to form multiple reflective panels of various hues. These will shine light through the gems to create a variety of spots, which will rotate and swivel in a specific sequence designed to hypnotize people watching it."

"Yeah... one problem there doc, visual hypnosis only works for a couple hours after being seen," Shego pointed out while tucking away her file.

"I have overcome that obstacle by transmitting this through the world's television signal with a signal powerful enough to override any of what they have on," Drakken smirked countering Shego's flaw.

"Yeah, and when someone turns them off?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Drakken looked at her like she was a clueless chimp before waving a hand. "Shego... it's TV"

Pausing a moment Shego shook her head and sighed. "Good point..." Shego allowed before leaning forward in the chair. "Even so, one stronger signal surge would break the signal you're emitting."

"Shego," Drakken said calmly as his face grew deeper until it was almost purple, "I brought you up here to tell you what I need you to do... NOT TO POKE HOLES IN MY CAREFULLY LAID OUT PLANS!"

Kim covered her eyes with a silent moan of pity for Shego. '_Shego, I am so going to try and get you to join Team Possible. If nothing else than to get you away from Drakken there,_' Kim thought before shaking her head again as Shego agreed to go with this plan.

"Okay, okay, just trying to save us both the embarrassment of you breaking down in tears after Kimmie uses some gizmo to stop the signal," Shego grumbled disgustedly, the last two times had ruined the cat suit she had worn.

Drakken smirked triumphantly as he rose to his full height. "Ah, but little miss goodie, goodie won't be stoping us!" Drakken proclaimed loudly, "She's been kidnapped, and that buffoon of hers isn't smart enough to stop my perfect plan!"

Kim's ears flattened to her skull as she barred her fangs to the maniacal man below her. '_Ego much? I mean I can see from here that all I need to do is switch two plugs and the whole thing... Oh yeah... Kim Possible won't save the world, but little Nemmy will._'

With that thought in mind, Kim settled in, watching as Drakken continued his ranting, before he and Shego began building the device. The entire while, Kim watched the two below with her tail ticking in annoyance. '_Drakken, you are going to hate me._'


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks goes out to mouse for his beta reading of this chapter, and a shout out to the awesome HazuraSinner for doing a wonderful picture based on this story found at her Deviant Art account.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 6

Kim smiled as she skulked along the halls heading back to Shego's room. She had a plan formed in her mind, and it involved Shego being very angry with Drakken instead of searching for her kitten. Getting to the room her jaw dropped as a familiar voice reached her highly sensitive ears.

"Green babe's pussy has to be around here, seriously," Ed said while rummaging through Shego's quarters. After a few moments he exclaimed, "DUDE, her bra! Seriously!"

Kim could only shake her head in despair at the thought that Ed was probably doing the air guitar thing while holding Shego's underwear. With a sigh, she ran silently up to the door and peeked in to find Ed doing exactly that. '_Well, thank you Drakken for giving me the right tools..._'

Looking inside the room, Kim smirked as she saw that Ed seemed to have written instructions waiting for him on what to do with her. Giving another silently laugh, she ducked into the room and grabbed one of the spring toys Shego had bought for her little Nemmy. Looking over at Ed who had finally decided to get back to work Kim shook her head and was about to leave when the instructions list caught her eye. '_Seems Drakken isn't happy with me... launched into orbit on the outside of a rocket. How sweet._'

Leaning forward, Kim caught the note in her teeth with the spring toy and scampered off, leaving Ed to search Shego's room on his own. Returning to the main lab Kim blinked at the music she heard while climbing back up to her spot. Getting into position she watched as Shego yelled at Drakken.

"Do you HAVE to play the Mission Impossible theme?" Shego shouted.

"No, but it just seemed appropriate tonight," Drakken responded while cringing. "How about you pick the music next?"

Shego growled fiercely as she put down the wrench she had been using, before storming over to the radio and flicked the thing off. Turning back around, she lit up her hands and stalked closer to Drakken. "I told you I wanted to be done an hour ago, and you are keeping me here. Why?"

"Umm... well I need your help Shego... and..." Drakken broke off as Ed came into the room.

"Hey cuz? I can't find Green chick's pussy, seriously," Ed said while entering the lab. "But she has awesome taste in underwear, wanna see?"

Drakken paled as he noticed Shego's eyes starting to glow with anger. "Find my WHAT?! What is your cousin doing in my room?" Shego demanded while stalking closer to Drakken, Ed finally seeing the irate green woman.

"Dude! That's so hot! Seriously!" Ed shouted excitedly at seeing Shego glowing with anger. Kim blinked at Ed's statement before she shook her head and knocked the list over the edge, letting it drift down in front of Shego.

Turning off her plasma fist, Shego grabbed the instructions and read them over while Drakken started trying to sneak away. Ed meanwhile had moved closer and read the list, after a moment he exclaimed, "Hey cuz, it's that list you made me, seriously!"

Drakken gave up all pretext of being brave and flat out ran, dragging Ed behind him. Shego meanwhile got to the bottom of the list, feeling her anger flare up. "YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT TO NEMMY!"

Leaving the instructions burning behind her, Shego stormed after where she heard Drakken screaming like a little girl and Ed asking what's up. Kim smirked as the trio left, not a single one of them wondering how the list drifted down from above them. Dropping down to the ground, Kim smirked as she eyed the completed hypno-ray. '_This is almost too easy._'

Slipping into the main power housing Kim smiled as she laid the spring toy across a trio of electrodes. '_Let's see, that should override any surge protection Drakken has, and now for the next part._'

Slipping in deeper into the machine she found the place that she had been looking for, the main signal conversion node. Looking around at the color coded mess of wires and plugs, Kim smirked as she found the two jacks she was searching for, both had been carefully labeled. As she pulled them out she could smell and taste Drakken's gloves on the plugs, so she knew that with as small of an area as it was to get into once the outer housings were in place and weighted down, Drakken only had one person to blame when things went wrong tomorrow: himself.

Reversing the placement of the plugs, Kim smirked and started to leave her sabotage work. Coming to the opening she had entered from, Kim paused and sniffed the air while her ears hunted for any sounds. Smiling fiercely, she turned her attention to a corner of the room where a mouse was sniffing around.

Extending her claws and crouching down low, Kim started towards her prey. Remaining silent and downwind of the timid creature, Kim smirked wickedly as she drew near. As she coiled her legs under herself, Kim couldn't help but feel something was off. Leaping through the air, Kim landed on the mouse and caught it easily.

Looking down at the stunned mouse, Kim blinked as she pulled back. '_No, I'm not a cat... I'm a human trapped in a cat's body. I need to get some rest._' Turning to the doorway out, Kim bolted for Shego's room.

Dashing down the halls, Kim could see the melted metal and burnt remains of Shego's path of wrath. Turning the corner to head towards Shego's quarters she skidded to a halt, seeing Shego waiting for her.

"Nemmy, you left the room," Shego said quietly, "Do you know how worried I've been about you?"

Kim's ears flattened as she neared Shego, her head hung in shame. Walking up to the green woman's boots she pawed them gently, letting out a soft mew of an apology. '_Why am I apologizing to her?_' Kim wondered as she nuzzled Shego's boots. '_She's going to hate me no matter what I do._'

Shego bent down and scooped up her kitten, kissing her gently on the forehead. "It's alright, I forgive you. You had to get away from that muscle bound moron or he'd have killed you. You're safe now, mommy's got you."

Nuzzling in close Kim's mind frowned as she thought, '_I'm not safe Shego, you're going to hate me. I don't want you to hate me anymore._'

Walking into the room Shego sighed at the mess Ed had made. "I guess playtime's shot, but we'll play more tomorrow after Pumpkin ruins Drakken's plans. I promise to come and get you when that happens."

Kim frowned slightly before she leaped out of Shego's hands and started nudging some of the debris towards the laundry basket. Shego let out a small laugh as she watched the kitten trying to help her out. "Thanks Nemmy, but why don't you go get some dinner while I clean up?"

Kim mewed softly as she continued to push the debris around, showing Shego that she wasn't going anywhere. Shego sighed and smiled as she started cleaning up the larger items herself. "Yeah, I guess I could use the help."

Kim and Shego worked together quietly for the most part, up until Kim found the cat ears Shego had worn earlier. Bending down she sniffed them curiously before slipping them onto her head, and sliding them down to her waist, before letting out a mew to get Shego's attention.

Shego turned and look at her little Nemmy and smiled at the sight. "So from super-intelligent to mutant four eared kitten in a matter of minutes, I have a special cat."

Kim smiled at Shego's joke and carried the play ears to the pile where her toys were. She slipped out of the ears and used her tail to flick it onto the top of the pile. Turning back she smiled at the empty room before strutting into the kitchen. Looking around she sniffed at the fish piled into her bowl and turned back to look at Shego curiously.

Shego smiled as she waved her kitten on. "I thought you were getting sick of tuna, so I picked up some perch for you."

Kim looked at the cooked fish again and started nibbling it carefully, leaving the bones she found on the edge of the bowl. Looking up at Shego she purred softly before walking over to her water dish and lapping up a bit of water. '_After this is over... I think I will so be over fish._'

Lifting her head out of the water Kim strode out of the kitchen letting out a yawn. Shego smiled as she followed her kitten, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. "You know Nemmy, you have had a rather exciting few days; I think it's time for bed."

Curling up in Shego's arms, Kim didn't feel any need to bother arguing. Pawing the softer part of her resting area she couldn't help but wonder, '_Sleep sounds great... but why do I feel like I should be getting slapped?_'

Shego blushed a deeper green as she felt what her kitten was doing. As she settled into her bed, Shego let out a sigh as she pulled her kittens claws from her chest. "Nemmy... if you weren't my kitty... let's just not do that again, 'kay?"

Kim didn't respond but instead curled up on the softer part and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kim woke to find herself laying alone in the living room with no one around. Sniffing about she smelt Shego's scent remaining, and made a note that there was more fish in the kitchen for her. Stretching out she smiled as she felt a large explosion shake the room.

'_Wait for it... wait for it...' _Kim thought with a smirk just before she heard Drakken's bawling fill the entire lair. '_There we go. Nemmy 3: Drakken 0_'


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to mouse for beta reading, and for all the fans who've supported me along the way.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 7

Kim rested on Shego's stomach, watching the sleeping female's face quietly as her thoughts raged inside. '_Shego's been so nice to me, but that's probably because she doesn't know who I am. I... I don't want to fight her anymore, not after seeing this side of her. I know I will have to, and... ARGH this is so the drama._'

Laying her head down Kim sighed heavily as she felt her paws brush against the collar. With a small frown she rubbed the collar against her paws, feeling the engraving with her fur. '_She really does need Nemmy, but I know that DNAmy's chemicals will wear off eventually. I should leave before that happens, but it's just so comfortable here._'

Closing her eyes she smiled as she thought about how Drakken's plans had failed today. It felt good disrupting a plan before it had been sprung once in a while. Letting herself drift off to sleep she sighed again. '_Please don't let Shego be hurt when I go back. If there is any force out there, please spare her pain._'

The next morning Kim woke before Shego and stretched her arms above her head, brushing her red hair aside while she yawned. Blinking her eyes she looked up at her smooth skinned arms and hands. Reaching up to the top of her head she felt the lack of cat ears there she gulped and stood up on her own legs, walked to the mirror.

Stepping in front of the reflective surface Kim blushed as she noticed she was completely naked save for a thin band of black around her neck. Reaching back to try and work loose the choker, Kim found that the knot was too tight to loosen. '_Come on Kim, get it together. You've got to get covered and get out of here._'

Looking around Kim saw a clean cat suit of Shego's hanging on the door to the closet. With a frown she grabbed the suit and slipped it on quickly, ignoring how tight it was on her. Looking into the mirror she sighed and shook her head before moving towards the exit. '_Green and black are so not my colors._'

Peeking out into the hall Kim noted the lack of guards and slipped out into the corridor. Striding along the wall at Shego's pace, she prayed silently that the security cameras were the same cheap black and white ones Drakken had used the last time she stormed his lair and that whoever was watching her wasn't paying attention.

Getting to the exit she gulped before looking back over her shoulder with tear filled eyes. Bowing her head she pushed open the door and stepped out into the predawn darkness. '_Shego, I'm sorry I can't stay Nemmy for you._'

Looking around the area Kim wiped her eyes, struggling as she tried to bury the guilt and pain of running away from Shego like this. After she finally cleared her vision, she noticed a pair of Drakken's hover pods waiting nearby. Running to the first pod she jumped on board and started it up.

Taking a look at the GPS when it booted up, Kim sighed realizing how close to Middleton she was, and took off towards her home. Looking back over her shoulder, she felt tears flutter off her cheeks into the cold wind that blew past her. Something inside her begged her to go back, to stay with Shego and comfort her long time rival.

Meanwhile, Shego awoke to her empty room. Looking around she felt something missing, but her sleep deprived mind couldn't place it. Standing up out of the bed, she let out a yawn as she continued searching for what was missing. Then it hit her.

"Nemmy?" Shego said curiously, listening for a response. "Nemmy are you here?"

Fighting against the rising panic in her chest Shego walked into the living room and saw that the main door was open. Nemmy was gone. Looking around the room, Shego felt her world closing around her, crushing her under its weight. Closing her eyes she fought that feeling with a more familiar one, rage. "I'm going to kill Drakken for this, he took Nemmy."

Storming back into her room Shego walked to her closet and pulled out a cat suit with a growl. Slipping it on her eyes grew harder and filled with a fiery rage aimed at one blue-skinned cat hater. Sitting down on her bed to adjust her boots she noticed three fine strands of gleaming red hair sitting right next to her.

"No... she wouldn't... Kimmie wouldn't kidnap a cat," Shego said dismissing it, "Drakken's trying to distract me, and it won't work. I'll get the security tapes and prove his guilt. After that I'll give him a plasma enema if he doesn't give me back my Nemmy."

Storming out of her room, Shego followed the halls towards the camera control room. Opening the doors she frowned as she saw Drakken's henchman sleeping on the job. Brushing past the lazy slob she pulled out the feed on the halls outside her room and connected it to a spare recorder, getting it back running. Jacking into the captured footage she had isolated Shego rewound until she saw movement leaving her room about an hour ago.

Playing the movie Shego grinned with feral delight as she watched the door open, knowing she'd catch Drakken this time. Her grin faded to sheer disbelief and pain as she saw Kim Possible slipping out of her room in one of Shego's jumpsuits. She even looked guilty about something as she slinked away.

"No... not Kimmie, she wouldn't... it has to be a mind chip... she was kidnapped..." Shego murmured in disbelief as she replayed the scene again, watching as Kim slipped out of her room again and again, agonizing over each time. It was Kim, she couldn't believe it but it was Kim Possible walking away from her room burdened down with guilt.

Shego walked out of the camera room with a look of pure shock on her face. Kim had taken Nemmy, her nemesis had taken her only friend in the world. Stopping in her tracks Shego's face grew cold and hard as flames flared up around her fists. "Kim Possible, I'm going to kill you!" Shego screamed with rage as she ran to the landing pads where the hover pods were kept.

Kim sighed as she finally slumped down in her room. She had ditched the pod about a mile away in the woods and had sneaked to her house, climbed up the wall and slipped into her room. She needed to contact Wade, but first she had to get out of Shego's cat suit.

Stripping out of the form hugging suit Kim grabbed out her mission pants and was reaching for her normal shirt when she remembered the choker about her neck. With a sigh she plucked out one of her turtleneck crop tops and slipped it on quickly. Sliding on the rest of her clothes she sighed and hid Shego's cat suit. '_Can't get Shego in trouble... it was my own fault._'

Standing up she sighed as she saw the ink stain and paw prints running away. '_I have to get that cleaned up..._' Kim thought as she stepped around the mess and headed for her Kimmunicator that someone had placed on her dresser when she heard a savage voice from outside calling her name, causing her blood to freeze in its veins.

"KIM POSSIBLE! GET OUT HERE!"

Turning to the windows she saw the person standing on her lawn, glowing green with hate fueled energy. Starring down in fear and pain she knew exactly what was going on, it was what she had feared the worst. "Shego," Kim whispered as the idea of what was going to happen flashed through her mind. "I am so sorry Shego."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to mouse, who advised me to post this and beta read.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 8

Kim groaned as she slid open her window and leaped out of it to the ground, hitting it with a roll to end up on her feet facing a furious Shego. "Shego, please don't do this, I don't want to fight you."

"That's too bad Kimmie... see, you took something from me, and I want her back," Shego growled stalking closer, "Give me Nemmy back."

"I can't do that Shego," Kim whispered with defeat in her voice. '_God do I wish I could Shego._'

Shego growled fiercely her eyes glowing with rage as she drew nearer to Kim. "I won't tell you again Possible. Where's my cat?"

"She's gone Shego, I can't get her back!" Kim shouted briefly before ducking the first swipe of Shego's claws. "Don't do this Shego!"

Leaping away Kim felt the heat off of Shego's claws as they passed within inches of her back. '_She's not holding back... I can still get her to stop. I can do anything!_'

Dropping down to the ground Kim watched as Shego charged forward once again, slashing and clawing away like a madwoman. Waiting for just the right moment Kim leaped through the air, to land on Shego's shoulders, knocking the older woman back as she somersaulted off. Flipping through the air, Kim added a twist so that she was facing Shego who was already charging at her again.

Ducking under the first strike, Kim slammed her fist into Shego's solar plexus as hard as she could, in an attempt to buy some time to come up with a plan. Shego's roar of rage changed to a gasp within an instant allowing Kim to fall back. Gritting her teeth Kim watched Shego nervously as she tried to think of a way to get through to the irate villainess. Gulping against the bulge in her throat and the tightness of the choker, Kim knew that this fight was not going to be easy.

"Look Shego," Kim pleaded quietly, "Let's stop this and I'll tell you why I can't give you Nemmy back. Please, just calm down."

Shego got her breath back while Kim was talking, though she still faked being winded, hoping to draw her opponent closer. "Good hit Kimmie... maybe... with that sneaking... you did... earlier you could... be a theif..."

Kim winced hearing pain in Shego's voice, stepping closer to the wounded woman. "Please Shego, just listen to me and we can talk this over."

Shego watched as Kim's feet drew closer, waiting for the moment to strike. "I want Nemmy back you bitch, and you stole her from me. She was my only friend," Shego growled out, trying to keep her breathing labored.

"I..." Kim started with a hurt tone before looking down at her feet, "I had no choice Shego, and I didn't want to hurt you. Please just let's talk about this and I'll tell you why I can't bring you Nemesis. Please SheeeeeEEE!" Kim cut herself off as a flaming claw raked up her front side, barely missing her.

Flipping back Kim gulped as Shego advanced on her again. Ducking under one claw strike she barely had time to see the lower one before it took her across the back, tearing into her shirt across the shoulder blades and burning the skin underneath. As she felt the scorching pain and smelt the burning flesh Kim let out a shriek, and rolled away.

Shego wasn't letting up though. Kim had to block one downward strike only to have Shego's boots meet with her ribs a second later, cracking a few and sending her sprawling. Shaking her head to clear it from the pain dizziness she felt, she never saw Shego approaching.

Shego bent down and picked Kim up by the hair, raising the younger girl up to stare directly into her face. "Possible. You will tell me where Nemmy is, or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Wincing in pain at being held up by her hair Kim tried to speak, but her pained ribs and heaving breath wouldn't allow her to. Moving her mouth to speak, Kim tried to communicate where Nemmy was, but just couldn't seem to form any words. Shego grew angrier with each failed attempt until finally she just threw the girl into a tree, causing her to grunt as she slid down the bark.

Looking up at Shego's looming forms drawing nearer, Kim's shaky hand dragged itself along her form to do the only thing she could think of. Grabbing the shirt's collar she pulled it down to reveal the tight choker about her neck as she wheezed out, "Nemmy... here..."

Shego froze as she saw the glint of metal from the plate of the choker. She also knew that Kim couldn't have removed it from Nemmy without breaking it, as she had burnt the ends closed just small enough that the cat's head wouldn't fit through.

Kneeling down next to Kim she gulped and stroked the collar with a trembling hand. "N... no... y... you can't be..."

Shego's eyes drifted to Kim's, she stared into the olive orbs that were so familiar to her, searching for an answer. Shego's mind found it in something Kim had said moments earlier, she had never told anyone the name Nemesis, only Nemmy and Shego knew it. Shego pulled her hand back as though burned when she saw Kim's eyes glaze over with pain they slid shut, and Kim passed out.

Kim was Nemmy all along. Kim had been the one to be her friend, and she just beat her into unconsciousness. Curling herself into a ball next to Kim she watched the teen just laying there, barely breathing. After a moment her ears heard the sound of approaching sirens, but she didn't care, her Nemmy needed her. Reaching out and stroking Kim's hair Shego whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Princess, please don't die... I need you to keep me sharp."

Kim's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on Shego's form as she smiled tiredly, the words, "Shego... Run..." barely escaped her lips before darkness consumed her world again, leaving her in a state of painless unconsciousness.

Shego gulped at Kim's words. She had told Shego to run, to escape the cops for what she did. Kim still cared, and Shego needed to be free to find out more about why. Standing up Shego dusted off her cat suit and ran towards where she had left the hover pod. "We'll talk again Nemmy, I promise."

The next thing Kim knew when she woke up, was finding her parents slouched over the chairs at the end of her hospital bed, while the Tweebs napped on the longer couch near the window. Breathing in the rich Oxygen that they were pumping into her, Kim sighed as she felt something nuzzling her neck gently.

Looking down she saw a dark green cat, sitting on her bed staring at her with accusing eyes. "Sh... Shego?" Kim asked with great strain. The strange cat walked stood up on its hind quarters and walked up next to Kim's head. Lifting one paw, the feline rested it on Kim's lips lightly as its eye closed in a wink. Turning away from Kim's head the cat nimbly leapt over the tubes and wires running into Kim heading down. With a final glance at Kim's body, the silent cat walked gently onto Kim's belly and curled up, her eyes looking at Kim's sadly.

'_Oh boy, what do they have me on?_' Kim pondered as her eyes locked with the nearly black cat using her as a bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks goes to mouse for his help.

* * *

Kitten Possible 

Chapter 9

2 days ago:

After Shego had ran away from the bruised and battered form of Kim Possible, she knew that she had crossed a line she had never crossed before. She had grown to care for someone, and care deeply. Gulping Shego tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she jumped into the hoverpod, lifting off she decided she deserved a break from Drakken.

As the pod lifted up and away from the sounds of the approaching emergency vehicles, Shego turned on the cloaking device, turning her invisible to witnesses' eyes. She didn't know where to go, but she knew that she had to get away. Biting her lip she ran through a list of hideouts that she kept for escapes. Picking out the closest one she let her mind drift back over the fight.

Kim hadn't fought back; she had even said that she didn't want to fight anymore. No, it wasn't just fighting. It was fighting Shego that Kim had given up. Shego knew that she had lost it too, lost it on the one person who could stand up to her. If she believed in God, she'd be praying that Kim lived, that Kim would come after her. She didn't want Kim out of her life, not for good.

Shaking her head, Shego noticed that she had gotten farther than she had thought. Slowing down, she landed in front of an abandoned lumber mill that she had found a while ago. Setting the pod down she wiped and over wrote the core memory until she felt even GJ would give up trying to read it. Once the memory was purged Shego programmed it to return to Drakken after a minute, she then jumped out in front of the abandoned lumber mill and walked away as it powered up and flew off.

Slipping though a loose section of wall Shego scanned the interior, judging by the layer of dust and the still standing stack of canned goods she could tell the place had been undisturbed since her last visit. Before allowing herself to relax Shego checked the room over and found her sleeping bag and wash basin right where she left them, the basin reminded her she was sweaty and grimy and she wanted a bath, but for now she decided something to eat and some sleep would come first.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance Shego pulled a random can from the top of the stack, beef stew, yum she thought sarcastically. Muttering darkly she sliced the top open with her finely honed claws. Setting the can on a nearby cinderblock, well scorched from previous use, she began heating the block with her plasma leaving her mind to drift back in thought.

She had let Kim see her as no one ever saw her, she would never be able to live it down that she was crying, and Kim had known who she was the whole time. Had it all been a plot to spy on her and Drakken, she wondered. No, that wasn't Kim's style, nor was it likely that she would have ever been able to arrange for the meeting to occur how it did, loose dogs aren't exactly controllable. And she couldn't see Kim running herself into a wall that hard deliberately. Heck, when she thought about it, Shego herself hadn't even known she was going to be coming out of that building until an hour before, when Drakken asked her to make the run.

He wanted bananas of all things, and rather than just send some of his henchmen, he sent her. She was a class 'A' thief with green skin, powers over plasma, a penchant for violence, and damn sexy, not some stupid, mindless errand girl. The only reason she had done it was to get away from his whining.

Shaking her head to clear away the memories Shego smelled something that didn't make her any happier, it smelt like something burning. Looking at the can of stew she had been heating she noticed, it was slightly on fire and carbonizing on top. Thinking quickly she opened a bottle of water and dowsed the flame, muttering irritably and fuming a bit herself Shego took out her camp spoon scraped off the top crust and forced down several mouthfuls of the overcooked goop.

Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to fight revulsion over the appearance as well as the taste, Shego groaned as she saw Kim's face in her mind's eye. Kim was looking at her with worry and compassion. It was the same expression she had worn when she had mauled the redhead. Looking at it now, she couldn't understand why Kim hadn't just tried to run away from her attacking. The redhead had to have known she would likely take a beating, but still she approached.

"_Please Shego, just listen to me and we can talk this over_." Kim had said during the battle. Kim had to have known it was a trap, she had to, but her heart had tried to get through to Shego. Kim had cared deeply for Shego, and apparently not just from her time as Nemesis.

"_I had no choice Shego, and I didn't want to hurt you,_" Kim's voice said in her mind softly, the pain in her own voice plainly evident. Why was she such a fool as to not have picked up on that, Shego pondered as the sound of her spoon scraping the bottom of the can reached her ears.

Shego set her can aside as she stood up and stretched. There was nothing to do right now but go to sleep, especially since she seemed to be developing a headache. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Shego rolled out her sleeping bag and placed her pillow at the open end.

Rubbing the sore spot that was building in her lower back, Shego plopped down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Princess, you better heal alright. I know you're strong enough to bounce back."

With that last thought, Shego turned over onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep. As she slept events were taking place that she'd find out in the morning, but all she knew right now was that visions of Nemmy resting on her lap filled her dreams, slowly shifting to Kim's head resting there.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to mouse for his beta work, and thanks to all the reviewers.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 10

1 day in the past

Shego sighed as her eyes opened the next morning; those damn birds were too noisy to allow her to get back to sleep. Not that it had been overly restful, what with that damn Kim Possible haunting her dreams. Standing up out of her sleeping bag she let out an annoyed groan before taking a deep breath of air through her nose.

The familiar dusty aroma of the lumber mill filled her sense of smell for a moment before she crinkled up her nose at the underlying layer of body odor coming off of her. There was something else she couldn't identify, but that could wait until after her bath.

Dragging out her towel from her pack, Shego marched herself to the area she had set up a basin for bathing. Pulling off her gloves Shego winced as the smell of chemicals hit her nose. She wished she knew what the hell she had been playing with using her bare hands to emit that awful smell. Reaching up a hand to her hair, she ran it through until she hit an obstacle sticking out of her head.

Feeling the obstacles flick against her fingers her eyes widened, Shego bolted to the mirror she had set up and stared into it, gawking at the two blackish-green cat ears on top of her head.

"What's going on?" Shego whispered to herself as she turned to eye the functional cat ears on her head from new angles, "Is this from Kimmie? Did she transfer over to me?"

Groaning with displeasure, Shego decided that she would have to take her bath before she started hunting for answers. Removing her suit she sighed happily as the pressure and pain of her lower back relived itself. Turning to fill the tub her eyes glanced over at the mirror. Her jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her eyes. In the mirror she could make out her own reflection, but with cat ears and a tail. Finally something clicked in her mind.

"DNAmy..." Shego whispered in disbelief, "Kimmie sent DNAmy to jail the day before I found her..."

Shaking her head she shot a blast of plasma at the base of the large water tank, lighting up the fire wood she had stacked underneath. Letting the fire build, Shego fed a tube from the ceiling into the tub letting water flow in from the roof cistern down to the inside tank and through a series of filters that made the water almost 100 pure Dihydrogenate Monoxide, otherwise known in layman's terms as water.

It would have to be quicker than she liked, but still she needed the bath and change of clothes she had stored here. Slipping into the steaming water, Shego let out a sigh of relief as the heat helped to reduce the pain her body had been feeling. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh of pleasure, just as the thought that she needed to hurry occurred to her.

Muttering darkly about the need to remove certain crazy scientists from existence entirely, Shego started scrubbing her skin, hoping to remove the smell of both the body odor and the chemicals. After a while Shego noticed that the chemical smell wouldn't go away.

Getting out of the bath, she hissed at the feeling of the colder air on her skin and the return of the pain in her body. Rushing back to her pack, she dug through it, trying to find some pain relievers. After a few minutes of looking she noticed her arms and hands were covered in fine black hairs, which seemed to grow thicker before her eyes.

Shaking her head to fight back the annoyance of what she was staring at, she continued to dig through her pack, searching for the pain reliever. Gritting her teeth in pain, she stopped her searching and curled up forward. It felt like all of her bones were being ground incessantly while millions of fires burned her skin. Pulling herself into a tight ball Shego let out a shriek of pain feeling as though every single cell of her body was imploding in on itself.

Forcing her eyes open she stared at her hands shrinking and growing thicker fur, while she felt every bone in her face shrinking and reforming. Letting out another shriek of pain, Shego arched painfully as her spine readjusted and shrank, leaving her only two feet long from tail base to nose.

Panting heavily, Shego stared at the far wall, trying to figure out her next move. '_Can't go to Drakken's cause of his allergies, DNAmy is in prison and won't be able to change me back... wait... Kimmie was able to change back. She has to know how to do it._'

Rising shakily off the floor, Shego looked about the area with an annoyed sigh. '_Guess I'm traveling light._'

Running out of the lumber mill, Shego grumbled to herself that she was going to beat DNAmy within an inch of her life. Getting to the road, Shego hopped on the under slung spare tire of a semi heading into Middleton, there was ample space in the massive tire's rim. Staring at the road whizzing by beneath the semi, Shego sighed, thinking back to how badly Kim had looked when she had left her.

Laying her ears flat, she wondered if Kim could ever forgive her. Maybe there was some way to help Kimmie heal. '_Great... now I'm feeling guilt. Pumpkin, you're making me go soft._'

Getting into town, the semi stopped at a light, giving Shego enough time to jump off and wander towards the hospital when she heard a familiar low growl. Turning down side alley Shego's eyes lit up with glee as she saw the pack of five dogs that had been chasing Nemmy cornering a small kitten.

Drawing up to the rear of the nearest one, she reached out with her claws and raked it down on the soft part of the dumb beast, flaring up her paw as it tore in. The Rottweiler let out a yelp of pain and bolted, dragging its butt to put out the fire started there. Hearing their companion's pained yelp, the other pack members turned as one to see a cat surrounded by green flames baring its fangs and claws.

Using the brain that was an often neglected option on their part, the dogs all turned and ran for their lives. Shego grinned evilly and gave chase, figuring that the hospital was in the direction that the dogs had started running.

Hounding the hounds past a liquor store, Shego streaked past Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan who had paused in their debate about Scotch and British Lagers to stare at the pack of dogs being ran off by a demonic cat.

"Montey lad? Oi tink Oi'm goin' off de drink," Duff said in an awed tone to which Montgomery Fisk simply nodded.

Shego smirked internally as she slowly gained on the dogs, before the strong stench smell of antiseptic began irritating her nose. Sliding to a halt, Shego looked up to see the gleaming white of the hospital before her. '_Kim..._'

Looking around, Shego spotted Kim's mother walking into the hospital. Running up behind the rushing woman, Shego sighed and tried to act like she belonged there. It seemed to work, up until they reached the elevators, and Mrs. Possible spotted her.

Mrs. Possible's eyes looked over the cat by her feet before sighing and picking her up. "I guess you're one of those cats we brought in for the seniors or pediatrics. I'm going to visit my daughter right now, but she's on the floor to herself because of who beat her up."

Shego leaned up to rub the older women's neck gently, trying to apologize with actions instead of words. "I don't know why I'm telling you this... I guess I just need someone to talk to." Mrs. Possible said while petting the cat. "Maybe you'll be able to cheer her up."

Riding in Kim's mother's arms silently, she eyed the few GJ operatives stationed along the corridor to Kim's room. There were a total of ten operatives on this end of the hall, and she could see another ten on the other side. Shego smirked knowing that she could have taken all of them on without breaking a sweat. This way though was much easier, on both her nerves and the operatives' egos.

Shortly after they were inside Kim's hospital room and Shego's heart sunk. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her rival with dozens tubes and wires from her to various machines. Leaping out of Mrs. Possible's arms to land gracefully on the bar of the bed, Shego carefully padded onto Kim's stomach and laid down, her eyes locking with Kim's sleeping face.

Hours passed by unnoticed by Shego, until Kim's eyes finally fluttered open. Getting up, Shego lightly picked her way across the bed to gently rub against Kim's neck, inhaling the scent of the woman who had been her nemesis. Feeling Kim's attention shift to her, Shego put on her best accusatory stare, letting her know exactly who she was.

"Sh...Shego?" Kim's voice croaked out in question, causing Shego's heart to shatter inside. Standing up she walked up to Kim's head and raised up to lightly rest a paw on Kim's lips, to keep her silent about who she was, and so that her heart wouldn't break any more.

Turning away from the worry filled eyes, Shego crawled her way through the hurdles of wires and tubes. Just hearing Kim's voice had made her want to cry, but Shego hadn't in public, and wasn't about to start. She knew she could cry in front of Kim, but that would have to wait until they were alone. Returning to her position on Kim's stomach, Shego curled up to gaze along Kim's battered body with apology written in her tear rimmed eyes.

'_My God Kim... Did I really do all of this?_' Shego asked silently, never expecting an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to mouse for his beta work, and also a special shout out to Chief Sharky from the Kim Possible Slash forums for correcting me on Monkey Fist's real name in the last chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 11

Four days of being restrained to a bed later, Kim's whining finally convinced her primary doctor that she was well enough to go home, with strict orders to not overexert herself for another two or three days.

Kim sighed as she saw her freshly re-carpeted room, thanks to Global Justice's insistence on footing the bill. She had really missed this room, especially the fact that she could get out of her bed without people fretting over her about straining herself, or Shego attacking. Looking down to the pile of pillows that Shego had settled in Kim smiled sweetly. '_She's been so worried about me these past few days, her worst of them all. Maybe she doesn't want to be enemies anymore._'

Sneaking over to her Kimmunicator, she called up Wade, the chubby boy answering after only a second. "Hey Kim, glad to hear from you."

"Hey Wade, sorry about dropping out like that," Kim said as she settled onto her bed, "But DNAmy's last batch of chemicals turned me into a cat, and I got sidetracked on my way to Ron's."

"Want a complete bio-scan to see if everything checks out?" Wade offered.

"Please and thank you," Kim accepted before looking over at the cat sleeping on the pillows, "For me and … Shego, if you could."

Kim could have sworn that if Wade's eyes grew any large they'd have floated away. "Don't ask Wade, just scan her please."

With a sigh Wade nodded and indicated for her to proceed. Pointing the camera to the pile of pillows, Kim watched as the sensor array popped out and began to sweep over Shego, after a moment Wade's voice spoke from the Kimmunicator. "Alright Kim, I'll let that process while we scan you."

Turning the device back to face herself, Kim smiled at Shego raising her sleepy head out of her bed, yawning slightly. "Go ahead Wade."

After a few minutes of the scanners passing over her, Wade announced that he was done. "Alright Kim, let me just process your results, and I'll go over them with you."

Turning around and laying down on her stomach, Kim sighed as she waited. The burns on her back hadn't been so bad, but the doctors did want her to lie on her stomach instead of her back for a few days in order for the wounds to scab over properly. What annoyed her most about this was that the scabs were going to be taking longer to form because of the ointment that she had to have applied. It would mean minimal scarring, but it still was annoying to have to wait the extra days.

Hearing a knocking on her door, Kim grumbled as she got out of her bed and walked over to it. Opening the door a crack she peeked out and stifled a groan from escaping her mouth. There stood the main complaint of her past four days, the one woman who had made her life even more unbearable than it had been already. "Hello Doctor Director, what a surprise," Kim said flatly.

"Good afternoon Ms. Possible, I am here to tell you that Global Justice has placed an around the clock guard on you, and that you are to be considered out of action until further notice," the older brunette stated sternly, her one eye focused on Kim as though daring her to challenge her.

"I'm not an operative Dr. Director, you cannot order me around," Kim growled tensely as she rose to the challenge.

"I'm afraid that because of Shego's assault on you, I am allowed to order you until such time as you are back to full operational standards," Dr. Director corrected with an annoyed tone. "Your status will be judged by me, and your mother. Until then, you are to remain in your home, or under direct guard of GJ operatives."

"And if I don't comply?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Then I will be forced to take... preventative measures Ms. Possible," Dr. Director stated before turning away. "Good day Ms. Possible."

Kim glared at the parting form of Dr. Director with an angry frown before shutting her door calmly and walking back to her bed. Stopping a few steps shy she looked over at Shego, "Well, I guess you thought that was amusing, didn't you?"

Shego seemed to smirk and nod before curling back up on her pillows. Kim sighed as she shook her head at the futility of getting mad at Shego before walking over and picking up her Kimmunicator again. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade looked up from his screen with a confused look, "Well Kim, Shego is perfectly healthy. What happened to her is that her DNA seems to have been coated with a chemical that turned her into a cat. It is currently dissolving, and within a couple days she should be back to normal."

"Ok, and?" Kim prompted curiously.

"I'm detecting trace amounts of the same chemical in your system, but also a few traces of something my computers cannot identify," Wade continued with a frown, "I think until we identify that, you should take Dr. Director's... suggestion. Kim, until we know, I think you might be in danger."

"Thanks Wade, but until my back heals, I don't think I'll be doing much at all..." Kim stated before looking down at her grumbling stomach, "Except maybe eat."

"I'll let you go then, tell your cat that she'll be fine for me," Wade said with a smile.

"Thanks Wade," Kim replied before turning off the Kimmunicator. "How about some dinner? I'm starved."

Shego looked up at Kim nervously before giving her a slight nod.

Half an hour later, Shego growled angrily from under her coating of eggs and flour. Kim meanwhile blushed and looked down in shame, "How about I order some sushi?" Kim knew that Shego had had nothing but fish at the hospital, mostly because she had ordered it for the blackish-green cat.

Shego's glare hardened with anger as she flared up, frying the eggs and flour on her body to ashes that drifted down harmlessly. "Guess you're sick of fish... How about Buena Na... AHHH!" Kim broke off with a scream as Shego leapt at her, missing only when Kim ducked under the angry cat. "Okay! Okay, pizza?" Shego nodded silently before staring at Kim from her spot on the opposite counter top.

"Pepperoni and cheese fine with you, oh mistress of felinity?" Kim asked with sarcasm before sighing as Shego nodded with a prim and proper dip of her head. Grumbling something about feline egos, Kim walked out to get the phone.

A few hours later, as Kim was resting on her bed while petting Shego lightly, her mother's voice echoed up the stairs, causing her to flinch and Shego to jump up with her fur on end. "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

"Busted..." Kim groaned as she stood up to go face the music.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to mouse and all the reviewers.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 12

Kim groaned as she flopped down on her bed, having just finished getting scolded by her mother for the mess of the kitchen and for having been out of bed in the first place. After the hour of scolding, her mother had checked over every single one of her injuries, checking to make sure she hadn't aggravated any of them.

The next part of her scolding had consisted of her being told not to mess around with untested medical devices in order to speed healing, and lying about it to cover up. Kim groaned again as she rubbed her face tiredly. Something just didn't make sense about what her mother was talking about.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the chemicals," Kim suggested to the air, "My mother seems to think I'm using nano-bots to heal faster."

Shego leaped up out of her bed of pillows, to go nuzzle Kim's neck, as she did she began sniffing curiously. Blinking at the familiar scent coming off of Kim, Shego pulled back. '_No, that doesn't make sense... She couldn't be..._'

"Shego?" Kim asked quietly, "I just wanted to let you know, I forgive you. You were angry about Nemmy, and I probably got caught on camera leaving your room looking rather guilty."

Shego frowned at Kim in thought before shaking her head and nudging Kim's chin. '_Don't forgive me Kimmie... I am not worth your forgiveness._'

"Shego..." Kim said softly with a faint smile. "Shego, I'm glad I could have been your friend for a little while. You really are a good person under that mask... I just wish..."

Shego hopped up onto Kim's shoulder and turned to place a paw on Kim's lips, forestalling the last of that comment. '_Kimmie, don't say it. For anything you believe in, don't say it. I'm turning you into something... something awful, don't say it._'

Kim's eyes softened as she moved Shego's paw off her mouth and smiled. "Shego, I wish we could be friends, that way you would have someone to understand you."

Shego's heart leaped at the gentle words Kim said, somehow deep inside she knew that Kim meant it, and that Kim wouldn't let it die out easily. Shego also knew what was going on inside Kim, the cellular reconfiguration, the traces of oddities nerd-boy found earlier, the rapid healing. They all pointed to one thing, the one curse she'd never wish on anyone.

Kim let out a yawn as she petted Shego gently, "Shego, did you know that I respect you too? You've always been there to push me, to make me want to excel. When we fight I feel so alive, I feel that you are pushing me just enough to make me get better. Thanks Shego."

Shego winced internally at how Kim was praising her, pointing out something she hadn't even known she was doing. The funniest part of it all was that it was all from Kim's heart, and that scared some part of her. Looking down at the now sleeping girl, Shego frowned deeply. '_I'm sorry Pumpkin, but I need my space._'

Padding over carefully, Shego leaned down and licked Kim's lips gently with a sad look to her gleaming emerald eyes. Turning away, Shego leapt off the bed and padded to the wall where she turned to face Kim again, trying to enjoy what may be her last look at her first real friend.

Leaping to the window, Shego jumped out and onto the roof then walked down the slope to the edge before hopping to the ground. Reaching the ground she took off running, knowing that Kim would be better off without her. She needed to go to ground, and she had a hideout nearby that she could hide in until she reverted back to normal.

Kim woke a few hours later, to find Shego missing. Somehow deep inside she knew that Shego wasn't in her house, maybe it was the trail of wrinkles on her bed sheet leading to the window, or the lack of Shego's purring snore, but she just knew Shego wasn't here.

Getting out of her bed, Kim walked over to the window and looked out into the mid-morning sun with a frown. She could see the GJ agents watching her house from across the street. '_You'd think they could hide better than that..._'

Stepping away from the window, Kim ducked into her closet where she activated her holo-Kim emitters and smiled as a version of herself formed in the air before her. Using her Kimmunicator, she sent the doppelganger out the window and running down the road, leaving the GJ agents to play catch-up.

Once she was certain that the agents were gone, Kim slid out of her window and turned towards the opposite direction. Looking up she gritted her teeth in annoyance at the smiling face of Betty Director.

"Going somewhere Ms. Possible? I thought your mother didn't want you exerting yourself," Dr. Director said coolly. "I also told you I had authority to tell you not to leave your house."

"I was just looking for my cat, nothing overly exerting," Kim replied defensively while looking at possible avenues of escape.

"She'll come back when she's hungry," Dr. Director supplied while stepping closer to Kim. "If you'll give me your Kimmunicator and go back to your room, we'll end this peacefully."

Kim growled in annoyance before handing over the multi-use device and slipping back into her room. Stalking over to her bed she flopped down on her stomach with a grunt. '_Shego, I will find you. Just please be alright when I do..._'

"Oh yes, Ms. Possible," Dr. Director said from her window, "Your mother wished me to convey this message if you should try to escape. You're grounded for a week. Have a pleasant night."

Kim groaned as she hid her head under her pillows, trying to shut out the world. Closing her eyes she sighed as her mind drifted back to Shego, wondering if she was alright. She couldn't do anything for a week, and Shego could get into so much trouble by then. '_Please Shego, come back. I need you._'

The End...?


End file.
